There has been a long-felt need to provide barriers to protect secured areas from encroachment by motor vehicles. These secure areas vary in size and purpose and include by without limitation, high pedestrian areas proximate to motor vehicle traffic, structures providing drive-through access, and approaches to structures. These secure areas also include road block situations such as border crossings and/or motor vehicle access areas. Unfortunately, in this era of increased terrorism and violence it is a desire to provide barriers in more locations and of sufficient strength and adaptability to deter and/or prevent numerous methods and means of unauthorized access. Commonly, bollards provide a physical barrier or deterrent to entry by a motor vehicle. However, bollard systems fail to provide a mechanism to prevent or deter the disabling of the bollard, for example by cutting, prior to an attempted impact breach.